Disney College Common Room
by TheChildOfTheTardis
Summary: Elsa, Anna, Rapunzel, Flynn, Hercules, Megara, Pocahontas, Merida and Phillip are all friends who go to Disney College. This is the story of their adventures in the most important room of any College... the Common Room! (Disney College AU)
1. Monday Morning

**Disney College Common Room**

_**Chapter 1- Monday Morning**_

_Just so everyone knows I'm British and so when I refer to College I mean it in the British sense. Basically for this story all you need to know is that the characters have all known each other for a while, they're only doing 3 or 4 subjects, whilst they're at college it's attached to a lower school so some of the characters may interact with people who go there but aren't in college with them and all of the main characters are aged between 16 and 18._

_Also all the characters are just normal human teenagers (such as Elsa doesn't have ice powers and Hercules does't have super strength)._

* * *

No one knew how Rapunzel and Anna both managed to be so cheerful first thing on a Monday morning. But when the group would walk into the Common Room of Disney College on a Monday morning some things were always going to be certain, Anna and Rapunzel would both already be there and would both be exceptionally happy and Elsa would be sat next to them with an Ice Tea.

Anna usually got a lift to Disney College with her sister Elsa and every Monday morning Anna would always ask Elsa if they could arrive at least 5 minutes earlier than they usually did. Elsa would also usually attempted to refuse but Anna would also always manage to get her earlier Monday lift. Elsa had a way of coping with the earlier Monday start by drinking several cups of Ice Tea before her lessons began. As Elsa was parking her car Anna was already jumping out of the car and running towards the Disney College building so that she could save a table in the common room for their group.

Anna didn't need to race to get a table in the common room because usually Rapunzel was already sat there waiting for her. Rapunzel arrived at Disney Collage with her mother, who was a science teacher at the school, because her mother needed to get her lessons set up Rapunzel would always arrive earlier than any of the other students. Given she got there first it had become Rapunzel's sacred duty to make sure she saved a table in the Common Room as well as enough chairs for everyone to have a seat. Anna opened the door to the common room and ran to give Rapunzel a hug. Rapunzel, having first put her book down, returned the hug.

"Good to see you again!" said Anna, once she'd stopped hugging Rapunzel.

"I missed you!" replied Rapunzel.

"I'm fairly sure you saw each other on Friday." said Elsa, as she walked over to join her sister and her friend.

Elsa, Anna and Rapunzel fell easily into a conversation about nothing in particular whilst they waited for the arrival of the rest of their friends.

Next to arrive was Hercules. As he walked in Hercules kept trying to remember if he'd forgotten something. He'd checked he had all the books he'd need for that day, he had a bottle of water, he had several pens and he had enough money to buy lunch from the canteen. But still he was fairly sure he'd forgotten something. That was Hercules' problem he wasn't the most organised person, that and the fact that he was also really clumsy.

"Hey there Wonder Boy." Hercules turned round and saw his best friend Megara.

"Hey Meg!" said Hercules.

Hercules and Megara had been best friends since before anyone could remember. A lot of people were fairly sure Meg had a crush on Herc and he was just too oblivious to notice it but Meg always denied feeling anything for him other than friendship. That therefore made people think Megara must know a big secret about him that no one else could know. Meg and Herc both hated all the rumours about them. They just wanted to be able to get on with their lives and not worry about what people thought about them. That was partly why Herc and Meg loved their group of friends, they didn't care about rumours they just cared about them.

The two of them walked over to their table in the common. Rapunzel jumped up to greet Megara with a hug. Meg had no idea how Rapunzel was able to manage such an enthusiastic hug on a Monday morning, particularly before 10! She also felt momentarily slightly uncomfortable because she wasn't really a hugging person but Meg had also never had the heart to explain that to Rapunzel. Hercules decided to take a seat next to Elsa and Anna and easily started a conversation with them.

"Elsa how come you always drink Ice Tea? I don't think I've ever seen you with a regular cup of tea." asked Hercules noticing that Elsa had already nearly finished drinking her second cup of Ice Tea.

"It's because it gives her Ice powers." said Anna making the three of them all burst out laughing.

Merida and Pocahontas arrived in the common room at the same time already deep in conversation with each other. They both cycled to Disney College and would wait for each other at the bike sheds before they could even consider heading off to the common room or class. On Mondays Pocahontas would always get to the bike shed first as Merida hated waking up on a Monday morning. They would then get a drink from the canteen before taking their seats with the rest of their friends.

Rapunzel greeted Merida in the same way she'd greeted Megara, before she also hugged Pocahontas. Rapunzel started to sit down but then heard someone speaking to her.

"Don't I get a hug?" said Philip. He'd entered the Common Room about a minute after Pocahontas and Merida but due to the hugging Rapunzel hadn't noticed he'd arrived.

"Prince Philip of course you can have a hug!" said Rapunzel as she gave out yet another of her super affectionate hugs.

Philip had arrived at Disney College shortly after Anna and Elsa had arrived, but instead of going straight to the common room he'd ended up showing some lower school students to their class and showing someone else how to use the photocopier. Philip had gained a reputation for helping everyone. Whilst Herc and Meg hate the reputation they had Philip was quite proud of his reputation. Philip's kindness and gentlemanly ways that had earned him the affectionate nickname Prince Philip from his friends. It was also through his niceness that Philip had first encountered the group.

On a cold icy morning Anna hadn't been paying attention to wear she was walking and had slipped on an icy patch. Philip had just been walking past and he'd seen Anna falling down so he immediately (but carefully) ran over to help Anna get back up. He gave her his drink and then helped take her over to the Disney College Medical Room. Philip stayed with Anna in the Medical Room to wait with her until someone arrived and to find out if she was completely okay. Anna was completely fine and only had a few small grazes but when Elsa later arrived to see Anna she claimed that Philip had saved her life. So Elsa asked Philip if he'd come sit with them at break Philip agreed and he quickly became an essential part of the group.

Last to arrive, as usual, was Flynn Rider. Although he was often the last to arrive Flynn was never actually so late that he missed any of his classes. But usually because he had to get to college in time Flynn skipped having breakfast at home so before he went over to see his friend he walked over to the canteen to get a coffee, two sausage rolls and a slice of toast.

"Flynn!" shouted Rapunzel upon seeing him and ran over to give him a hug. Flynn pulled away from the hug and was just about to sit down when the bell for first lesson rang.

"Damn. Why does that always happen to me?" said Flynn.

"Because you always get her about a minute before the bell goes." replied Merida.

"Anyway you don't even have a lesson first." said Hercules. "On Monday's we both have a free first period."

"Oh yeah. That's cool. I can actually have chance to eat my breakfast!"

"I'm fairly sure sausage rolls don't count as breakfast." said Elsa. Although Flynn and Hercules both had a free Elsa still had a lesson to go to first period but as she grabbed her bag Elsa thought about how maybe Monday mornings are bad because they're really long and mean the weekend is over but at least they also mean that she gets to see her friends again.


	2. Selfie Queen

**Disney College Common Room**

**Chapter 2- The Selfie Queen**

* * *

Elsa was sat in the Disney College Common Room during one of her free periods. She wasn't entirely sure if anyone else also had a free period so she was currently waiting to see if anyone else showed up. Elsa decided to retrieve her phone from one of her pockets and held it out at arms length to take a selfie. As Elsa finished uploading the selfie to her Instagram account Merida came and took the seat next to her.

"Were ya just taking a selfie?" asked Merida.

"Of course!" exclaimed Elsa with a giggle.

"You're like the queen of selfies!"

"Queen Elsa of selfies, I like that!" said Elsa with a massive smile. "But if I'm the queen what does that make everyone else? I mean the rest of our group all have pretty active Instagram and Snapchat accounts."

"Well Phillip is obviously prince of selfies." stated Merida.

"Of course, he is Prince Phillip. I'd say you, Anna, Rapunzel, Meg and Pocahontas are all princesses."

"Hercules is like some kind of selfie god."

"They're not that good. I'd say he's a selfie demigod."

"Flynn is a selfie thief."

"What's a selfie thief?" asked Elsa confused.

"Well he photobombs and is in the background of other people's selfies more often then he takes his own so therefore he's a selfie thief."

"Yeah, he's tagged in more pictures than he's uploaded. Anyway do you want to take a selfie?"


	3. The Most Antisocial Group Of Friends

**Disney College Common Room**

_**Chapter 3- The Most Antisocial Group Of Friends**_

* * *

The group never had free periods when they were all together, unless a lesson had been cancelled. There would usually be at least two of them but never the whole group. Every Thursday during second period Hercules, Flynn, Rapunzel and Anna all had a free period and, of course, there was only one place that they wanted to spend their free period. In the common room!

The friends were all sat across the line of seats in a line their usual area.

Hercules was reading Once Upon A Time fan fiction on his phone, he needed more Killian Jones before Sunday but for some reason the school Wi-Fi wouldn't let him stream episodes!

Rapunzel had brought her laptop and was using it to watch a film. If she had a double free period, as she did on Thursdays, then Rapunzel always liked to watch a film. Today she was watching the Breakfast Club.

Flynn was frantically trying to finish his homework that was due next lesson. He'd managed to forget that he had history homework and that it was meant to be finished for Thursday period three until Hercules had reminded him. Flynn would probably never have any homework finished, let alone finished on time, if it wasn't for Hercules and Rapunzel looking out for him.

Anna was playing Flappy Bird and getting increasingly frustrated. No one really knew why Anna kept playing Flappy Bird but she did and she wasn't going to give up any time soon!

As Hercules finished reading another chapter he looked up from his phone and looked across at his friends. All of them were sat in silence and engrossed in whatever it was they were doing. "You know we are seriously the most antisocial group of friends ever. Everyone else has arranged the seats in their part of the common room so they can all look and talk to each other but we just sit in a line and keep doing our own thing."

"We're not antisocial." replied Rapunzel. "We're just so in tune with each other that we don't need words to speak!"


	4. What's a Fangasm?

**Disney College Common Room**

_**Chapter 4- What's a Fangasm?**_

* * *

Free periods were probably originally intended to be used for studying. But so long as homework was handed in on time the teachers at Disney College didn't mind if people used their free periods socializing in the Common Room. Merida, Phillip, Pocahontas and Megara had a free together and they knew they wanted to spent the hour socializing.

"I love how we're just openly fangasming in public."

"Wait, what's a fangasm?" asked Merida.

"Basically what we've just been doing!" said Philip.

"A fangasm is a deeply spiritual moment for anyone in a fandom." said Pocahontas, realising that Philip's explanation didn't actually explain anything. "It's that moment when _something _amazing happens. It's that moment when a ship meets or kisses or more. It's that moment when you just can't contain all your feelings about your fandom because it's just so brilliant."

"It also usually goes with being a little bit out of breath." added Megara.

* * *

_Sorry for three short chapters in a row but life and stuff has been happening. Hopefully next week I should have something a bit longer!_

_Also just thought I'd mention that everything the group is getting up to is based around me and my friends._


	5. I'm Bored!

**Disney College Common Room**

_**Chapter 5- I'm Bored!**_

_I know it's not Friday yet but I just wanted to get another chapter out._

* * *

"I'm bored!" said Hercules as he slumped down into one of the seats in the Disney College Common Room.

"Aren't we all?" said Merida.

Whilst free periods were always popular with the group having 3 free periods in one day regularly proved to be too much for Merida and Hercules.

"Why don't you listen to something?" said Elsa.

"I've already listened to everything on my iPod." replied Hercules.

"And also it sucks using the school Wi-Fi to go on YouTube. Too many things are blocked and it's too temperamental." complained Merida.

Elsa moved to sit in between Merida and Hercules. She showed them a website where they could listen to playlists for free that wasn't blocked on the school Wi-Fi! Both of them quickly created accounts and then began putting on playlists. Elsa smiled seeing her work here was done and successful.

"I like how you're listening to cool emotional indie playlists but I've already discovered the fandom side!" said Hercules.


	6. Well Now They Know

**Disney College Common Room**

_**Chapter 6- Well Now They Know**_

_So far I've been trying to stick relatively close to the characters film counterparts. That's about to change with this chapter..._

* * *

Very little work ever gets done during last period on a Friday. Even less work gets done if the teacher is off and the lesson is cancelled. Flynn, Rapunzel, Anna, Elsa, Megara and Hercules all usually had a free during last period on a Friday but this week because last lesson was canceled for Phillip, Merida and Pocahontas the entire group for once all had a free together. Given that it was one of the rare occassions when all his friends were together in the Disney College Common Room Hercules decided that this was the pefect time to finally tell them all something.

"So... um everyone I kinda have something to say." said Hercules, he really hoped he sounded a little less nervous than he felt.

"We're all listening." said Phillip.

"Well the thing is I'm gay."

Elsa was the first to speak. "It's cool that you feel comfortable enough with us to say that."

"Really? So you're all cool with it?" asked Hercules tentatively.

"Herc my friend, it's fine." said Flynn "You're still my friend and I'm going to think no different of you just because you're gay and in case you haven't noticed we're all kind of social outcasts around here. Who you want to love is your choice and you're still awesome regardless."

"Hercules it's part of who you are. So why should it matter to us?" said Pocahontas. "So long as you're happy that's all that matters."

"Literally the only thing that is going to change is that when we have conversations about 'who's hot?' or 'which actor we have a crush on?' you'll be talking about people who are male." said Anna.

"Group hug!" shouted Rapunzel. She was the first to stand up and went over to pull Hercules into a big embrace as everyone else joined in. "You're awesome."

"Have you told anyone else?" asked Merida curiously as everyone pulled away from the hug.

"Well my mum and dad know, in fact most of my family, including Ariel, know they've all been really cool with it and..."

"I already knew." said Megara.

"Wait what?"

"Why else did you think I've always been looking out for Wonder Boy?" replied Meg with a shrug.


	7. Cuddles Always Help

**Disney College Common Room**

_**Chapter 7- Cuddles Always Help**_

* * *

Sometimes the Common Room can be really quiet with only a couple of small groups of people sat around. It can be a little bit disconcerting if you just walk in expecting to see the usually very busy Common Room emptied to only a handful of people but no matter how disconcerting everyone secretly prefers having free periods on those kind of days. It was on one of those sort of days that Philip walked into the common room feeling cross, or maybe it was more annoyed. He saw that Anna was sat all alone in their area focusing on her phone. He could tell from the way she was looking at her phone it was avoidance tactics. Phillip went over and sat down next to Anna. "Hey Anna, where is everyone?"

"I don't really know. I kind of thought it was just going to be me for this period." replied Anna, putting her phone away and perking up at Phillips company. "But now you're here so I'm not alone any more!"

"Oh well I just had to go to English but yeah I'm here now for the rest of this hour so you're definitely not alone anymore."

"You're always the brave prince." said Anna teasingly.

"That I am."

"So, why did you have to go to English?"

"Apparently my coursework piece that I've been working on really hard for two weeks is going to have to be rewritten."

Anna could tell that he was pissed off and Phillip hardly ever got pissed off. It must mean that he was really annoyed about it.

At that moment Rapunzel came bounding in and sat down between Phillip and Anna. She seemed to possibly have been running. "Hey guys! You two don't seem as happy as usual."

"Phillip's got to redo his English coursework and I'm kind of feeling a bit tired." explained Anna.

"I get how you feel. I'm starting to feel a bit stressed about my art exam on Tuesday." said Rapunzel.

"But you're really good at art."

"Yeah but it's like when you get stressed when you let the little things get to you. But thank you for saying I'm really good at Art." said Rapunzel. "So Anna why don't you have a nap? And also poor Phillip that's a really bad thing to happen to him."

"You do know I'm sat right behind you and you're currently leaning on me." said Phillip.

"Yes but you are comfy to lean on." said Rapunzel. "In fact why don't we all have a cuddle. Cuddles always help."

Rapunzel readjusted herself so that she was lying down across two or three of the chairs. Phillip and Anna, decided why not join in and also laid across several chairs with both their heads resting on Rapunzel. Phillip decided to place his arms across Rapunzel. All of them felt much comfier and happier. They may have been getting some strange looks from the few other people in the Common Room but they really couldn't care less. What was the point in having friends if you didn't feel comfortable being a bit ridiculous around them?

"Cuddling is so much better than studying." said Phillip.

"Agreed!" said Anna and Rapunzel together.


	8. Last Day of Spring Term

**Disney College Common Room**

_**Chapter 8- Last Day of Spring Term**_

* * *

Elsa and Flynn Rider were the only two from the group left in the Common Room on the last day of spring term. Elsa always found the last day of term to be a little bit underwhelming so she was glad she had Flynn with her to chat to. Most of the rest of the group had already left for home but they were still at Disney College because they were waiting for Anna and Rapunzel to finish their last lesson.

"You know Hercules went home after period one?" said Flynn, as he returned to the table holding a coffee for himself and an ice tea for Elsa.

"What?"

"We had history first period then he cleared out his locker and after saying bye to everyone he decided to head home." explained Flynn.

"Actually thinking about it it's been a bit of a weird week for all of our group this week." said Elsa. "It's weird how school grinds to a halt so much more dramitically now we're in College compared to when we were stilll in lower school."

"How so?"

"Well on Tuesday Rapunzel and Pocahontas had their art exam, on Wednesday Hercules made Merida watch Once Upon A Time during one of their free's, Phillip had to rewrite his English coursework but then ended up liking the rewritten version better, Megara decided to show us all that very disturbing scene from that horror film during lunch on Thursday." explained Elsa.


	9. Help! We Have No Electricity!

**Disney College Common Room**

_**Chapter 9- Help! We Have No Electricity!**_

* * *

Break on the first day back after the Easter holidays. The group were all glad to see each other but there was a problem at Disney College Common Room. Things had been plunged into disorder and mild panic because the electricity was down across part of the school sight!

"So basically just because the IT block has lost power everything else is down." said Megara.

"Well it means no Wi-Fi, no working computers and even if you tried logging into the school system from home it wouldn't work because the server is down." clarified Phillip. Earlier he'd voluntired to go on a coffee run for some of the teacher and had used it as an opportunity to eavesdrop in on what was going on.

"It's hopeless!" cried Anna

"First world problems." said Pocahontas.

"You know what I miss most. It's not getting any notifications. I know Twitter, Snapchat, Tumblr and everything are normally blocked on the Wi-Fi but at least I normally have the comfort of still getting notifications from them." said Merida. She put her phone down on the table again having just been checking to see if the Wi-Fi was back up. It wasn't.

"First world problems." said Pocahontas.

"And the power is down for most of the rest of the school except the Disney College building?" asked Megara

"Yeah." confirmed Phillip.

"Never before have I felt so smug to be in college." said Elsa.

"But it's bad because we still have to do lessons in the lower school buildings." said Anna.

"Yeah art was freezing. It actually dropped below safe working temperatures! And as all of needed to get print outs none of us could do anything so we just sat around complaning about the cold." said Rapunzel. You could tell Rapunzel was cold, her jacket was completely zipped up and she'd borrowed Phillips scarf.

"The cold never bothered me anyway." said Elsa.

"First world problems." said Pocahontas.

"History next period is going to be interesting as we're meant to be doing presentations." said Hercules.

Flynn looked completely blank.

"You didn't do it, did you?" asked Hercules.

"Actually this time I did! And I wrote it out so I don't need any electricity for a powerpoint." said Flynn with pride.

"For once me and you might be the only ones who can do the work in history."


	10. What Apocalypse Would You Want?

**Disney College Common Room**

_**Chapter 10- What Apocalypse Would You Want?**_

* * *

"Year 7's are so annoying!" said an irritated Flynn as he walked into the common room with Hercules. They went over to their area where Phillip and Merida were already sat.

"I know I probably should say something nice about them as I'm nice about everyone, but I totally agree with you." said Phillip.

"We literally only managed to get through them all in time because Hercules isn't afraid to just charge straight through them." said Flynn.

"You both have a free this period. Why do you need to hurry?" asked Phillip.

"That's besides the point. The point is all years younger than our year are annoying." said Hercules. "We were never like that when we where their age, were we?"

"We need an apocalypse to lessen their numbers." said Merida

"That's a bit drastic isn't it." said Phillip

"Not really. What apocalypse would you want?" said Merida, she was far too enthusiastic given that they were talking about the end of the world. "The rules are it has to be relatively feasible, all your family is safe and you still have to be you, so no suddenly gaining superpowers."

"Ok how about some sort of virus." started Flynn. "But we've already discovered an antidote before it breaks out."

"Nope, that's against the rules." said Merida. "Yes there would be some people who had an immunity or an antidote but the vast majority wouldn't and there's no guarantee you'd be one of the ones who did so therefore it comes under you having super powers."

"I wouldn't really want a Zombie apocalypse but I think that as a group we would stand a good chance of surviving one." said Phillip. "Well think about it. If you look at our group of friends we'd probably all either be bad ass fighters or good at surviving and living with nature and being some of the last surviving humans would bring that out. Also nine is a good number of people as it means we'd have enough for safety in numbers and enough to be able to break up into smaller groups if we needed to but not so many that it would be too many and cause problems."

"Aside from the ickiness of Zombies there's one big problem with that idea. How were the Zombies created?" asked Merida. "It would either be a virus, in which case that might mean we could catch it. A nuclear weapon, in which case Earth would just be a radioactive wasteland. Or a curse, which would mean that just by surviving as humans we'd have gained a very powerful enemy."

"It's obvious. Vampire apocalypse!" said Hercules. "You can get bitten and become one of them which means you can stay young forever. Earth is still Earth and not a radioactive wasteland, I mean Vampires still need somewhere to live! There wouldn't be any great big powerful enemy to worry about as you would be one of them. You suddenly become really strong and agile. Humanity isn't totally destroyed. And you get to live forever but because everyone you love can also become a Vampire you don't need to worry about outliving your friends and family."

"But wouldn't that come under gaining super powers?" asked Flynn

"Well technically no if you were going to willing let yourself become a Vampire." explained Merida.

"In that case then I agree with Herc. Let's have a Vampire apocalypse!" said Flynn.


	11. EXAM WEEK!

**Disney College Common Room**

_**Chapter 11- EXAM WEEK!**_

* * *

The first week of exams had arrived at Disney College and Elsa was sat in the Common Room with her sixth cup of Ice Tea in the last two hours as she frantically crammed for her Sociology exam that afternoon. Hercules walked into the Common Room and went over to sit with Elsa.

"Haven't you been learning that stuff since September?" he asked.

Elsa put down her text-book to look at him. "Yeah, but that's not the point."

"Elsa, you're one of the best students here. You already know all of this stuff really well." Hercules moved to take the text-book out of Elsa's hands. "A final couple of hours are not going to make any differences to 9 months of learning, if anything it's just going to make you more stressed. Just let it go."


End file.
